Black Christmas
by twilightfreakx3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are madly in love just got engaged, and it's Christmas time. A great time to tell their families. But what Gabriella doesn't know is that Troy is a vampire, along with his family. Will she make it out before she meets her death?
1. First Snow

It was begining to snow, the first snow if the winter season. It wasn't very heavy, but the forecast said it was supposed get heavier tonight. Yet Troy and I wouldn't get to see it because, we are going to his parents to tell them we are finally engaged. He said his whole family is not very inviting, but he will try to change that.

Troy is the best thing at chould ever happen to me. Nothing could go wrong with him there. I am so excited to be engaged to Troy. He is the reason I wake up in the morning. I know it sounds cheezy but I love him. He makes me happy.

"Babe!" He shouted in in the kitchen.

"Yes Troy," I hurried by his side. He looked at me then chuckled. "So, what did you want."

"Oh I just wanted to tell you we have everything packed and ready to go," He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes. "So you ready?"

"Yes, but let me do this first..." I got up on the balls of my feet and kissed his lips. "...now...now, i think i'm ready." I smiled and began walking to the coat rack to grab my jacket, and ran to the car.

God, the world as I know is was wonderful. I don't want this feeling to go away. The snow as more than just a drizzle. It was getting harder. When Troy finally put the last bag in the Land Rover he hopped in to the drivers seat.

"It's 4:00 in the morning are you sure you want to go this early we can wait." He said, then he yawned.

"No, no way. I'll sleep on the way there don't worry about me babe." I didn't want to turn back, I was so exsatic about meeting his family. I could hardly bare it. If they were even half as amazing as he is than I wouldn't want to wait another minute. I mean these would soon be my in-laws, I must meet them.

"Okay, whatever you like." He smiled that crooked smile he always has. It made me feel all warm and tingly inside. He was more than perfect. Its almost like he was barely even mortal.

I hope you guys liked it, more is coming soon.

--Cody :]


	2. Pit Stop

I had slept from 4:30a.m. to 8:30a.m. in the car. Troy and I talked and until 10:00p.m. and now it's 1:00a.m. and apperantly he had to make a little pit stop. Great now I'm alone. Something I hate very much. I hear sounds when I'm alone, and I get scared. iTHUMP/i

What was that? Now I was scared, so I closed my eyes. Breathe Gabby breathe.

-Door opens.-

"AHH!!"I yelped.

"Gabby, did I wake you?" Troy said with a warm tone. Thank God it was just him.

"No, um..let's just go." I was just ready to be there, now. I pulled my dark brown hair into a messy bun. "So, are we about there?" I asked.

"Yes, just about a mile away," woo what a relief. "I was just stoppin' by Chad's. His dad owns the Marty's Gas." He said as flicked his beautiful sandy blond hair out of his gorgous golden eyes.

"Marty's Gas?" I laghed and he joined in.

"Ha ha, yeah. I'm not sure why he named it that. Chezzy huh?" God, his voice was almost too perfect to bare.

"Yes, very. So tell me more about your parents...please."

"Gabs, your going to meet them in like a few minutes." He told me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Troy, it's like 2'oclock in the morning. I won't meet them until morning." I was practically on my knees.

"Gabby, chill. Don't worry about them. They will eventually like you." He warned me in yet a sweet calm voice. How could he be so calm in such a big situation? Couldn't he see I was nervous? "Gabs, it'll be fine." He smiled then faced the road.

I did the same. "I'm sorry Troy." I spat out. I couldn't help it I felt terrible about starting this fight, even though I knew he wasn't mad.

"Gabriella, don't be. It was my fault for not telling you about them. Oh look babe, we're here." He looked at me then smiled. He searched for my lips, since it was dark.

"Soo...what do you wanna do, to pass the time by? I mean we have 7 hours to pass." I was hoping the answer was...

"Make Love?" He chuckled. I nodded my head, then grabbed his face into a kiss.

---

Okay I know this one sucked, haha. It really did. I promise a much better one next time. Okay?

--Cody :]


	3. A Cold Night, Well Morning

Once I grabbed his face and kissed him, he couldn't help but keep going. He grabbed my back and threw me in the back seat so we would have more room.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded in a sweet way

"Are you fucking crazy? Troy, it's like 10 degrees out!" I yelled! I mean I wanted to have sex but it's frezzing outside.

"With the heat on it won't be cold." He exclaimed in a calm like manner, while taking his shirt off.

"Well it's not like you-" I completly forgot my point when I saw is bare chest. "Wow..." I stared in aw at how flawless he was.

"Wow what?"

"You're gorgeous." I finally found the words.

"Why thank you. You aren't so bad yourself." He smiled and unbuttoned my shirt, took it off. Then he unhooked my bra, after that he layed me on the seat. I smiled as he lay me down. "You know you look really hot without a shirt on."

"Thank you." That was defenatly a compliment.

Then his lips touched mine, the night/morning had began.

-7 hours later-

I woke up to a sunny morning. when I rose up, I got a sudden whif of cold air and quickly lay back down to a cold seat.

"AHH!!" I screamed, it was so cold! I ran our of the car, totally forgeting there is snow on the ground, and I am bare with no clothes on. "Oh shit" I said under my breath. "Troy.." I my voice was low and strachy as I said those exact words. "...uh Troy," He still didn't hear me. I walked over to him and slapped his bare ass.

"Ooo I like that babe." He said in a sensual way.

"No, Troy this is for real. We are at your family's house, and i'm naked, and so are you."

"Oh shit!! Hurry get your clothes on." Now this time he was overly serious, damn. Even when he is angry he is hot. I decided to put on my light blue sweater with my white skinny jeans, skinny hotpink waist belt. and black low top converse. With my hair in a messy bun and a golden colored head band. Same as Troy's eyes. My favorite color.

"You ready babe?" Troy said with a little tension in his face

"Um, yeah. I guess" I said reluctantly.

"Don't be scared Gab, they will love you trust me." Troy winked at me. When he said that his eyes turned an unfirmiliar color, a blackish color. Maybe even black exactally.

- Then Door Opened-


	4. Sneaking Around

I stood waiting for someone to open the darkly colored door in front of Troy's parents' house. I waited a moments longer and a young girl opened the door, possibly 15 or 16. She had a smile that could light up a nights sky. Her hair was a chestnut brown, her eyes were skyblue, and she was tallish, but her features were very young.

"TROY! YOU'RE HOME!!" The girl yelled in excitement.

"Miley, how are you?" He hugged the girl and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god, I'm more than amazing." She looked like the happiest thing in the world until she saw me. She gliarded at me as if I were from another planet. I was suddenly not so confortable. "Who's the stoaway?" She said as she pointed at me.

"Miley...this is my fiance Gabriella." He said very nervously.

"FINACE?!?!" She yelled so loud it echoed. "..talk." Miley said as she ground her teeth. What, was Troy whipped or something? "Um, you can stay here." She told me but Troy quickley added "No, she can come in. After all she is almost family."

He grabbed my hand again and i was lead to a small dark room, that kind of resembled a family room. "I'll be right back babe."

"Okay." I really didn't like the vibe I was getting here....aloneness. Like I said I hate being alone, so I got up and walked to the kitchen where Troy and Miley were talking. Why would she need to talk to him, just right after she got done giving me the death glare? Were they talking about me? I had to find out.

I walked up to the wall were the huge kitchen stood and peeked in...

"Miley if it's pretaining Gabriella I want nothing to do with it." Troy said warmly like he always did.

"Troy, you know I don't hate her or anything it's just you "know" she isn't safe here. You know if we get one good sniff out of her we will go crazy and want to eat her." My heart felt like it had made it way from my chest to my throat. EAT? What did she mean by eat? Were they canibal or something?

"Miley, you will be able to resist her. She's only here for 2 days."

"Yeah, I know. I could probably stand it for two days. But what about Jared, Rob or Blake? Remeber they are dangorous weapons." Miley's voice sounded worried. I don't understand was she on my side or the others? I wasn't understanding this correctly. I didn't want to really, what were they talking about?

"Look Carlile and Esme will take care of them. Don't worry Miles." God, I wanted to melt at the sound of his lovely voice. It was so sensere, it wasn't standable.

"I don't know Troy, they aren't trained vegatarians like us." Vegatarians? What? Troy was not a vegaterian, by no means. "Blake is worse than all of us. She hates humans Troy and you know that. Gosh how could you be so stupid?" Human?

"I'm getting Gabriella so I can show her our room." Shit, I ran back to the couch.

---

Sorry, it's been a while since I have posted. && sorry it's really long.

--Cody :]


	5. The Dirty Truth

I sat on the small, tan colored couch I was one before.

"Gabriella?" Troy walked in just 2 seconds after I had sat down.

"Yes Troy." I said looking at him straight in the eye. It wasn't hard to do.

"How would you like me to show you our room?" He said as he approached me.

"I would love to." I shot up, he grabbed my hand and from then I was lead outside. It was still snowing. I loved snow, only because were I used to live we never had one snow. It was very special for me. Troy took the golden key out of his jeans pocket and put it in the key hole to the extra house. He opened the door and I stood in awe at how beautiful it was.

"This is going to be our home for 2 days." Troy smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Troy, you never told me that your parents were rich." I said letting go of his hand to jump up onto the bed.

"Ha-ha, yeah." Troy gave a small smile at me.

"Um Troy."

"Yeah." He replied.

"You know when you and Miley were talking? Well what exactly were you talking about?" I asked Troy. He came out of the bathroom right after I had said it.

"Things." Was all he had said?

"Well I kind of over heard it. So don't lie to me Troy." I really wanted the truth, no more like needed.

"You heard it?" Troy asked with a sad look on his face.

"Well Troy, I couldn't help myself." All of what I just said was the truth.

"It's complicated Gabriella. I really couldn't explain it right now." Troy was beginning to make me mad. I wanted to know what in the hell was going on. I mean, Troy a vegetarian, sniffing me then eating me, hating humans. It didn't make on bit of since.

"She said something about eating me, you being a vegetarian, and hating humans. What in the hell was going on? It's like or immortal." He gives me a sharp look that could sting a bee. "I-I-I'm sorry Troy." I apologized quickly.

"Don't be Gabriella." He said looking me straight in the eyes. "If you really want to know...I'll tell you but...promise your won't freak out." Freak out? Could it really be that bad?

"Okay go on Troy. I'm all ears." I giggled at his gorgeous baby blues.

"Well, when I was a teenager. 17 years old, I was driving my mother home from a family Christmas party. It was a snowy night. Slick roads for miles and miles. I ran into an 18 wheeler, my mother was killed in the accident immediately. God I remember it like it was yesterday...I was laying there in the middle of the frizzing road. I didn't even care about the pain or the temperature. I was worried about dyeing, and mother."

"Wait...your mother...she was killed? Esme isn't your real mother?" I was confused.

"I was getting to that. Well Carlisle, my...well...lets say dad for now." Troy really wasn't making any since at all to me. His warm honey like voice melted when he spoke. "He just was crossing by and saw I was hurt he took me to a nearby hospital. I was practically unconscious. Next thing I know I had felt a sudden sting, searing pain! Right through my neck. I hadn't felt anything like it before in my life. It hurt so fucking bad Gabriella!!" He had fear in his eyes.

I quickly rapped him in my arms. His skin was like ice. He had something on his mind; I was just scared to know what it was.

"...I didn't know what in the hell was going on with me. I thought I was dying, but I was dying...and eventually completely died." His voice was more of a horrid growl than a warm honey sound.

"NO! Troy your alive or you wouldn't be here!!" I shouted at Troy with anger.

"...but Gabriella, you don't understand. I...am...dead." His voice scared me now. I didn't like it. "I was almost killed in the accident. I was saved by Carlisle. I was turned into a vampire."

---

Okay, that's enough for now x]

--Cody :]


End file.
